The Major
by aerialla1
Summary: Wrote for the Altered Lions Sacrificial Lamb's "We Don't Need No Stinkin' Coven" contest. Jasper's life as The Major before Alice and the Cullens as told from Peter's POV. Takes place right before Second Chances - Part II - Chapter Seven: Red


SM owns Twilight

* * *

WE DON'T NEED NO STINKIN' COVEN! CONTEST

- TITLE **The Major**

- PEN NAME(S) **Aerialla**

- PAIRING **Jasper/Peter - Jasper/Peter/Other - Peter/Charlotte - Jasper/Peter/Charlotte**

- SUMMARY **Jasper's life as The Major before Alice and the Cullens as told from Peter's POV. Takes place right before Second Chances - Part II - Chapter Seven: Red**

- DISCLAIMER **HUGE WARNING - This fic is very dark, and is not suitable for anyone not interested in taking a severe walk on the dark side. If you don't want to see a dark evil Jasper, then this may not be the fic for you.**

* * *

**The Major**

**Song: Closer by Nine Inch Nails**

**Peter POV**

We got the call today. Jasper was coming home and he would be bringing his mate - not the damned fairy princess, but the human. The human who changed his life and would make him the man he was to become. I felt Charlotte wrap her arms around me from behind and together we stared out over the pond. Our Jasper was coming home finally, but no longer would he be ours. He was mated to another now, and gone were the days of war, blood, sex, and our own private ménage-a-trois.

It mattered not, really. Even without the sex and love for days on end, he was still ours. Our Jasper. Our Major. And once upon a time, our lover. Leaning back, I kissed my wife. My mate. My Charlotte. I loved her to distraction, but she knew as well as I did that I was the Major's first and I would always love him. Now I was just destined to love him as a brother.

I stood with Char, staring out over the water, and remembered the first time I saw her. She was the catalyst that started everything.

XXX

I knew the moment she was brought in that she was destined to be mine. They brought all the potential newborns to me before the Major. I was, after all, his Second-in-Command - a hard fought-for title.

Her red hair was aflame, standing out among dirty blondes and even darker brunettes. Her pale rosy complexion was freckled along her smooth satiny shoulders and down to the apex between her breasts. Immediately I longed to take off the filthy blue dress with its prim white piping and count just how many freckles she had. Her feet and legs were bare and filthy from the journey through the desert. It was the bright red nail polish on her toes that tempted me to suckle each and every one.

It was customary to take the slaves on a long walk in circles before bringing them to the compound. The ones who made it through the heat and didn't die of stroke, starvation, or dehydration were brought here. This journey proved them to be of hardy stock, which is what the Major required of all newborns. If they whined, cried, blubbered or just pissed him off, he would snap their necks like a twig before draining them dry. My Commander did not fuck around. He was also the most sadistic bastard I'd ever witnessed.

Lately things were beginning to change with the Major. Gone was his love of killing, torturing, and downright mayhem. Once upon a time, he would have bathed in the blood of these humans just for the mere sport of terror and lust. He'd take a pretty girl out of the crowd and fuck her senseless while we slaughtered those around her. The Major loved to make them scream in orgasm, even as they screamed in terror. If he liked the way they screamed, he would turn them; if not, he would throw them in the pit with the dead, fill them with terror, and leave them to die. Sometimes he would take mercy and throw in some whiskey and light it. He would watch and wait to see if they jumped in the flames or waited for it to take them. Like I said, a sadistic bastard.

Back to the matter at hand. I pointed to the red head and motioned with my head toward my quarters. The Major never cared if I culled a lamb from the herd for my own pursuits. The red head was mine. I would leave the rest of the sheep for him to slaughter.

I watched as they pushed her forward, and she just barely managed to catch her feet before she stumbled. As with the others, her hands were tied behind her back. It caused her full, luscious, ripe breasts to press forward like melons. I was getting hungry just looking at them. I could taste them now - juicy and sweet, and just begging for my mouth. When they turned her around, I was afforded the lovely view of her splendid, round ass. It was there that I would leave my first mark, or at least it _would_ be if she satisfied me enough. The only problem was going to be keeping her for my own. The Major had a powerful lust for girls with curves, choosing them time and time again over the more lithe ones.

The Major's motto was that if a breast or ass overflowed his hand and if the pussy was tight, it was the nearest thing to heaven a man could ask for. Unless she was a virgin. Then the screams as he plowed into her were the best. Personally, I just thought the man loved to fuck any woman who caught his eye and put up even a semblance of a fight. Hell, didn't we all?

The Major's spurs chinked on the hardwood floor as he came into the room. The things he could do with those spurs ought to be outlawed, and probably were. He loved to use them to draw just enough blood to hurt and make them scream. They were strictly his weapon for the men. I often wondered if he'd ever killed someone just by all the little cuts. I'd make sure to ask him next time. For now, I had a luscious lovely waiting in my quarters who was just begging to ride my cock.

"Found one you liked, huh, boy?" He could tell I was antsy. I wanted to get to her before all of the wondrous fear disappeared. If I was lucky, she would still have enough fight in her to make it interesting.

"Yes, sir." I was almost salivating to be free so that I could salivate on those mouth-watering freckles.

"If you desire her this much, Peter, maybe I should see her first." He walked by the newest slaves, pinching an ass here and tweaking a nipple there. Only a few times had I ever witnessed him take an interest in one of the men, and very discreetly. The women he would fuck in front of an audience; the men were for his private quarters alone. I should know, as I was once ushered into his private quarters. It was the same now, and I spent my nights there when he wasn't with Maria. I really wanted this one all to myself first. Later, if he cared to join, it wouldn't matter. The Major always got what he wanted.

"Go see to your filly. You've earned first crack. If she's worthy, I may have a go with you both later." He raised an eyebrow implicating that she'd better be worth it, especially if he was to oversee my duties here.

I watched him pluck a sweet-smelling brunette from the crowd. She was sniffling softly. She was afraid, but she looked him in the eye before spitting in his face. His laugh boomed throughout the room as he struck the girl across the face with the back of his hand before ripping the bodice of her dress down and baring her breasts.

Stopping for a moment, I watched him, loving the way he commanded attention and respect. He roughly caught one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it hard enough to bruise and grinning like a fiend when she groaned. His mouth was on hers in a second and he ripped the rest of her dress off. Again he chucked as she tried to bite his lip. God, he loved it when they had fire.

Already I could see his cock getting hard, and yes, I was paying very close of attention. My own cock twitched and began rising as he gripped the girl by her hair, spinning her around so that her back was pressed against him. His tongue was wet with venom as he ran it down her neck and nipped lightly at her jugular. Her body was bare except for a thin chemise and pantaloons. Those too were gone with a rip a moment later.

I watched as he began grinding his cock against her ass, loving it when the salt of her tears mixed with the smell among the blood and bodies. This was his greatest turn on. He loved it when they cried, and I loved the reaction it gave him.

The girl cried when his fingers roughly entered her. The Major howled with glee when he felt the barrier I knew it would be there. He would be ecstatic tonight. That she was a virgin meant that her punishment would be prolonged.

"Peter, once you're done with yours, I do believe I will be requiring your assistance with this one. I'm positive other things are going to be just as virginal as her sweet pussy." My eyes threatened to roll into the back of my head as he began to lick the girl's juices off his fingers. The ache in my cock was near to bursting.

"We could take her now, if you prefer. I'm in quite a generous mood. I'm sure your filly will wait, but if she won't, we'll find you another." His desire and lust for the girl waved toward me and I joined his side, licking the girl's nectar off his index finger. His eyes went black and a low growl built within his chest. My right hand moved to stroke him beneath the leather pants he wore.

They had been a gift from me, and seeing them on his gorgeous ass always made my dick twitch. The reservation where my great grandmother lived at one time was a font of information for a curious boy and a grandfather willing to teach. The doe-skin pants I'd tanned myself, imagining this man wearing them and showing off the ass that on occasion I was privileged enough to fuck.

He knew what these pants did to me, and now he was offering not only himself, but this ripe, virginal girl to me, his Second. The filly could wait. The Major - and my aching dick - could and would not.

"Clean her and take her to my quarters. We'll be there shortly. Everyone else, out and stick to procedure." The guards jumped to do his bidding, all fearing his wrath. Within moments the area was clear. His hand grasped the back of my head, neither gentle nor rough. His tongue plundered mine as I moaned, his venom sliding down my throat like a caress.

Tugging at my shirt, he soon had it over my head. I preferred force and ripped his from his torso. God, he was gorgeous. His hands began fumbling with my belt as I worked the leather lacing on his pants. Walking me backward, his hand reached in and grasped my cock, and I growled low in my throat. God, he always knew just the right amount of pressure. The dais was up three steps and then he was bending me over. The Major was an equal opportunity lover and he gave as well as he received. He was correct when he'd said he was in a generous mood. His lips caught mine again in a shattering kiss, and I finally worked the lacing free on his pants and pushed them down his lean hips and over his ass that he'd so kindly let me mark with my bite. Mine was the only one there and I'd kill anyone who touched it.

The dais hit just behind my thighs as I was leaned over it. His large hand stroked my cock so expertly that my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I moaned this time instead of growling, my hand on his dick causing the same reaction from him. I always knew just what he liked.

When his lips broke away from mine, I sighed with anticipation. Knowing what happens next is sometimes a wonderful thing. "Jasper, please." My hips bucked, needing his hot wet mouth on my cock. It was only during sex that I was allowed to use his name. It always sounded so foreign to my ears.

"What do you want, Peter?" His mouth trailed kisses down my chest, stopping to lap at my sensitive nipples, teasing them with his teeth until my fists were bunching at my sides.

"Your mouth on me, lover. I want to feel that incredible mouth of yours around my cock, then I want you to fuck me, and last, I want you to come in my mouth." Again, this was the only time when I could tell him what to do; it was _his_ decision whether he listened.

"And what if the only thing I want to do is to fuck this beautiful ass of yours until you can't walk straight?" Jasper's mouth hovered over my cock, his breath making me twitch and groan. I didn't care what he did as long as he did it to me.

"That's all right, too," I said honestly and then nearly screamed as his mouth enveloped my cock, sucking deep, his hands massaging my balls masterfully. His right index finger teased the hole of my ass, slowly pressing in on the thin membrane only to rescind. We both knew what he wanted. Jasper wanted me screaming for him to fuck me and I would give it to him.

"God, fuck me, Jasper. I need to feel your cock inside me." My hands were everywhere and nowhere as I struggled to find purchase on anything, but nothing was to be found.

Cool air hit my aching cock and I arched my hips against him, needing to feel his cock, his body, every part of him. Spitting into his hand, he lubricated his cock with venom and I growled, loving he sight of him as he stroked his hard cock. Soon I would have it in my mouth. I could almost taste him, but first I wanted to feel him fucking me - taking me hard and sure, like the first time.

The pressure was incredible and I moaned as his cock began sliding home. Jasper's cock was long, thick, and perfect. He growled low in his throat as he slowly entered. Then, while looking me in the eyes, he slammed fully in. My back arched and I began stroking my cock with the rhythm he set while fucking my ass. Every nerve ending in my body screamed my love for him - my friend, my lover, my commander, my sire. His growls above me told me he was close to release, but it was his love for me that pushed me over the edge and my cock came hard, releasing an explosion of dynamite behind my eyes and cool venom spraying across my stomach.

My cock became instantly hard again when he bent forward and began lapping at the fluid on my stomach, making sure to get every last drop. He began to pick up the pace, and his mouth left my stomach as his breaths came out in small pants. He was so close.

"God, Pete, you feel so good." His arms moved to wrap around my waist so he could begin plowing the final way, but I pushed him back. I needed to taste him. Later he could fuck me until the sun came up, but right now I yearned to have him in my mouth. The taste of him was the greatest in the world next to rich blood from the vein.

"Please." I looked him in the eyes, begging for him to let me have this.

He groaned as he left me and I moved quickly to my knees on the floor, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him to me. My mouth latched onto his leaking cock and I sucked deep, loving the growl from his chest and the feel of his hands as they knotted in my long hair.

It didn't take him long to begin fucking my mouth in earnest. Taking him all in until he hit the back of my throat, I let him set the pace. I didn't care if he fucked a hole through my head as long as I got to taste him and swallow him when he came. My hands found his ass, pushing his cheeks open and spreading them wide while running my fingers just along the inside. His movements were a blur as Jasper drew closer to release.

I sucked harder, laving at him with my tongue and teeth. The growls built in his chest as I stuck a finger inside his tight ass. With a roar he was coming, and I sucked hard, loving the feel of my lover as his cock pulsated in my throat and I swallowed every last drop of venom he released.

He pulled me up from the floor, his mouth finding mine, and he kissed me deeply as our fluids mixed and we tasted each other. I could feel his love as it surrounded me - and only me. To no one else did he show this emotion, not even to Maria, his sire.

For this man I would give my devotion, my life, my love, and my very soul.

XXX

"Come. Can an unwilling virgin tempt your appetite, or have I whetted it enough for one evening?" Jasper's caress was soft against the flesh of my jaw, his fingers lightly tracing over my lips - lips that smelled and tasted of him.

"I do believe there is room for seconds." I kissed his finger, lightly sucking on its tip, loving it when his red eyes glowed.

"Then by all means, let us partake in a fine eighteen year old wench." His arm went around my shoulders and I curled into it, loving the feel of his skin next to mine. We didn't bother with clothes as we traipsed through the compound - why bother when we would be naked again soon, anyway?

We could smell the tears of the girl as we made our way to Jasper's chambers. Immediately the guards parted and disappeared. Some of them - the cowards - had no liking for our playtime. Jasper turned the knob and shoved the door open with his boot. Candlelight made the room glow.

The girl was huddled in the corner, her legs pulled up to her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them. I didn't need Jasper's powers to feel her fear. It called to every ounce of me - a heady, fragrant wine.

"Now, now, lass. We won't hurt you…much." The tender lover whom I'd made love to just moments before switched like a light back into The Major. For a second, I felt him falter as the fear from the girl became palpable. Her anxiety was clawing at her and she visibly began to shake.

I felt Jasper begin to draw her fear away, filling her instead with lust and need. He was in a very generous mood tonight. It made me curious. Sharply his head turned to look at me. Wisely, I kept my mouth shut.

"Come now, child. We promise to make it as pleasurable for you as it will be for us." Jasper held out his hand and I felt him force her willingness. She didn't know that he could force her to kill herself if he felt so inclined, or to drive herself mad, as was his and Maria's usual pastimes.

The game to see which slave would crack first was always a favorite among the guards. No longer would they let me bet with them, saying my powers gave me an unfair advantage. They were right, but it was still fun to watch. Jasper particularly liked to take mated pairs and make them watch as he induced a frenzy of lust on one for another, just to see who would tear apart who first. He was a first-rate bastard - yet another reason why I loved him.

Slowly the girl crept from the corner. Jasper's power was working on her mind, even as she warred against it. She knew what was happening but she was powerless to stop it. He forced her willingness to obey up a notch, turning her completely submissive to his commands.

"Lie on the bed and spread your legs." The bed was laid with fresh, clean linen - something that Jasper favored and drilled into the newborns' heads. They were to keep his quarters pristine at all times, his clothes freshly laundered, and his boots always shined.

Faltering in her step, her body was trembling - not only from her mind's own anxiety and fear, but from Jasper's powers too. She sat down on the edge of the bed, only slightly splaying her legs. Jasper's aggravation at her stubborn behavior made him sneer and it earned the girl a sharp slap across her cheek and mouth. A small trickle of blood spotted the corner and her tongue reached out to lick it away. Jasper's cock hardened at the sight, as did mine. It never took much for either of us to be horny.

"I said, lie on the bed and spread you legs. Now." He forced his power into her and tears slid down her face. Slowly she climbed into the middle of the bed, giving us a glimpse of her small but adequately rounded ass. She was a little bony for both our tastes, but she was a virgin and that was all that really mattered.

"That's better. Spread them wide and use your hands. What's your name, darlin'?" Jasper's voice turned as soft, sticky, and sweet as molasses.

"Sophia." The words were barely a whisper and she closed her eyes.

"Have you ever touched yourself, Sophia? Have you ever had anyone touch you?" I watched as he walked to her, quelling her fear with his honeyed tongue and incredible gift. Usually my lover was never this generous. He slipped onto the large bed and laid beside her, brushing his talented fingers down one palm-sized breast. Her nipple puckered and by his smile I could feel his happiness.

"No, sir." Breath caught in Sophia's chest, her words barely making it past her lips. Jasper's hands traveled down her slight belly and hips that were just turning womanly. She shivered and my cock became hard. I knew the touch of those hands.

"Peter. Join us, won't you?" I didn't hesitate to climb onto the bed with them, and I lay down on the girl's right side. I knew what my lover wanted, and together we began mirroring touches on the girl's body. It was clear that Jasper wanted to seduce her, and I was fine to go along with it.

"Take your fingers, Sophia, and put them in your pussy." Shaking, the girl did as she was told. Her eyes closed tightly and her breathing hitched.

"Do you feel that barrier, darlin'?" She nodded her head, and Jasper and I bent to take her hardened nipples into our mouths, sucking deep. The smell of her arousal hit our noses, making both of us growl.

"We're going to take that from you. We're going to fuck you until you scream and then we're going to fuck you some more. This pretty, little, and oh so fucking tight pussy is mine and that delicate and even tighter ass of yours is Peter's." His words were a caress, and I began to massage the girl's ass while Jasper began pumping the tip of his index finger into her. He didn't produce any lust for the girl. Instead he played his game, letting some of her fear seep back in.

Jasper held a wet finger to my lips and I sucked it in. The girl tasted good. Maybe after he was done, he would let me suck his venom out of the girl before we were through with her. He nodded his head at me, feeling my words, and pulled the girl up and into his arms. His mouth crashed against hers, giving me enough time to slip underneath.

Her skin was molten as Jasper lay her back down on me. I wrapped my arms around her, palming her breasts and tweaking her nipples while licking against her jugular. Her pussy juices were now flowing of their own accord and Jasper chuckled as he smeared his and my cock with her fluid. His hand on me felt so good I was ready to burst, but first I wanted this girl's smoldering, tight ass.

Jasper placed his cock at her pussy's entrance just as I placed mine at her ass'. Simultaneously we penetrated her too tight confines, and Jasper dropped his calm from her completely. The room was soon filled with pain and lust - two of the most potent aphrodisiacs to our kind. She screamed in pain as Jasper roughly broke her barrier and I plowed into her ass. Blood - fresh, hot, sweet blood - filled the room. Jasper and I both growled deep and began fucking the girl in earnest.

Together, we moved hard, deep, and furiously, ramming all the way in and out as she screamed from pain and lust. Jasper started massaging her clit as I rubbed and tweaked her nipples. It didn't take long before her screams of pain turned to pleasure. I could feel her pussy's walls convulsing around Jasper's cock. Between that and the incredible feeling of his balls against mine, I was ready to explode.

Jasper pumped massive amounts of lust into the room and pulled all of us up. The raised bed allowed Jasper to stand and fuck her while I sat. God, she was so hot and tight. Her anal walls were clenching around me and I was quickly losing it. Jasper was fucking her hard - pulling out and slamming back in, not caring about her fragile human bones. He just wanted to come as much as I did.

Jasper nodded at me and together we moved closer to her - he took her right side and I took her left. My orgasm hit me behind the eyes, and I saw stars as I forced my entire length into her tight ass, exploding and sending my venom deep into her bowels. I could feel Jasper and the girl coming at the same time, all of us screaming. Then we buried our teeth in her neck, drinking deep and leaving no drop unaccounted for.

This little girl was too sweet not to be turned. Jasper pulled away, his brilliant eyes glowing in the candlelight. As per my request, I took up his position and buried my face in the girl, sucking deep my lover's venom, her splendid juices, and the remnant blood of her virginity. It was the greatest gift he'd ever given me. I sucked until the girl was dry and had begun to thrash from the change.

Jasper was washing himself from the pitcher of water and I went behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. His love surrounded me and he bent, grabbing my lips and kissing me deep, and growling at the mingling tastes on my tongue.

"I love you, Jasper."

"I love you as well, Peter."

XXX

I left shortly after Jasper called the guards to come get the girl. I almost forgot the luscious peach who would be waiting for me alone in my room. Again my libido was rising. I loved vampire constitution almost as much as I loved blood and sex. Together the three would keep me happy and content for the rest of existence.

The girl was sitting on my bed and impatiently tapping her foot against the floor. Anger marred her features. I knew she was going to be a handful, but this just looked like fun.

"It's about damn time. I've been sitting here in this cold dungeon of a room for half the night, asshole." She stood, her face turning as red as her hair. I chuckled and splashed water on my face to wash away the girl's fluids and blood. Taking a gulp of water straight from the pitcher, I rinsed my mouth and spat into the bowl. When I kissed her, I wanted to be kissing only her and have her tasting only me.

I chuckled again when I saw her stamp her bare foot and wave her right index finger at me while the other was fisted at her lush hip. God, she was beautiful. I could tell she had used the water to clean herself up because her skin shone in the candlelight.

"What do you have to say for yourself? And it had better be good! If I'm going to die, at least I'm going to go out hopping mad and kicking ass along the way." Her green eyes flashed only fire - no fear. Instantly I was in love and positive that I'd found my mate. This wonderful, vibrant, beautiful, and very angry creature was all mine.

My mouth swooped down on hers as my fingers pulled the pins from her hair, dropping them to the floor where they hit the ground in quiet tinkles. Soon my hands were running through her flame red locks and I was breathing deep the scent of summer sun and fields of daffodils and honeysuckle. She was my own personal sun, full of fire and life, and I was never letting her go.

I was surprised to find her warm, hot, sweet mouth kissing me back and pulling me forward. Her breasts pressed against my chest - full, ripe, and aching to be plucked. Her fingers tangled in my long hair, pulling me closer to her. Soon her breath became ragged and I pulled away reluctantly.

"What's your name?" I cupped her beautiful face, overjoyed to find a smattering of freckles across her nose. I hoped they wouldn't go away when she was changed. Instantly I knew I would miss her fiery green eyes, but having her with me forever was worth it.

"Charlotte." Her breath was husky, and her cheeks were developing a beautiful rosy tint. "Yours?"

"Peter." Again my mouth and hands were on her and I furiously began undoing the buttons at her bodice, taking care not to rip her dress. I planned on keeping this dress forever as a reminder of how she looked when I first laid eyes upon her.

Her arms were warm as they wrapped around my neck, and her hands fearlessly roamed my cool stone body. She didn't seem to mind that I had glowing red eyes and a temperature near par with frigid.

"Wait one second and I'll be back. If anyone else comes into this room, you just scream that pretty little head off." I quickly kissed her mouth and ran from the room, not caring that I was still as naked as the day I was born.

In another part of the compound I could hear Jasper servicing Maria and knew he wouldn't be around tonight. Whenever Miss Bitch got her claws into him, it always took him a few to pry them out. Maria was not above using sire commands on The Major when she was pissed off, and she was pissed that he'd fucked two different people today - one whom was not her.

I didn't understand why he just wouldn't kill her and be done with it. They weren't mates. Hell, they didn't even like each other. But if Maria asked the Major to get on all fours and lick her pussy, then he did it and hated himself afterward for it. Yeah, he was the biggest bastard I'd ever seen, but I also knew what lay inside and it wasn't who he was destined to be.

I quickly found what I was looking for, and with my arms full, I returned to my room as fast as I had left it. "Char, it's Peter, open the door sweetheart." The nickname rolled off my tongue as if I'd known her for years instead of mere minutes.

The door opened just a peek, and then went wider, and I moved passed her and into the room. Dropping the firewood into the barely used fireplace, it only took me a few minutes to have a warm fire going in the room. It wasn't uncommon for the slaves to get sick due to the cold of the compound. The upper portion was above ground and open to the blazing Mexico sun, but here - below ground - it was as cold as a tomb. As in homes, the chimneys were built on top of one another to filter the smoke and the heat.

Charlotte stood close to the fire in nothing but her chemise and pantaloons. She was rubbing her hands and trying to get warm. Pulling the quilt off the bed, I wrapped it around her shoulders. She scooted down to the floor, staying close to the fire. Fatigue was settling heavily into her face as the exhaustion of the past few days began to win over her fear.

"Why is it that you are not afraid of me?" I sat beside her, making sure the blanket was wrapped securely around her. Only Jasper was ever allowed to see this side of me. To everyone else, I was just as much of a bastard as The Major was - just less sadistic.

"I can't explain it. I just knew it and could feel it when you were looking at me. I wish I could tell you more, but that's never happened before." She was listing slightly to the side and instantly I knew to let her sleep. Tomorrow we would talk and I would have The Major change her for me - to be my mate.

I knew what the costs of his services were and that she would agree so as not to be separated from me. As soon as she awoke, she would be put in with the other newborns. But I would train her. She was already so strong, but she would need to become even stronger if she was going to make it through her first year. I would worry about her birthday when that time came. For now - the last human night of her life - I would let her sleep and dream her final dreams. Tomorrow would be soon enough for the horrors of my world to begin.

XXX

Through dawn and into the afternoon she slept. The much needed rest took away the shadows of fatigue from her eyes. At times her body shook with the presence of nightmares, but I would hold her and she would ease.

Sliding out of bed, I made sure to stoke the fire to keep her warm. I left the room to find something for her to eat, and ordered a guard to stand watch at the door. Food could usually be found since the human slaves we kept around would need sustenance. The slaves scurried away from me as I traveled further through the honeycombs of rooms. They fled from me the same way the newborns fled from the Major. The slaves were my problem and mine to oversee. The Major had more and better things to take care of.

The slaves were seeing to their nightly chores. None of them were lazy enough to take respite in front of me because that was a killing offense. Hell, just getting in my way was a killing offense. The two newborns in charge of feeding the slaves jumped at my command and found me food for Charlotte. Whatever it was looked and smelled disgusting. I took the tray along with a tin of water and a bottle of whiskey. Alcohol never affected us much, but the way it warmed our bodies was often a pleasurable sensation.

The guard I'd left in front of my room looked at the food and then at me, but he kept his tongue in his mouth. He had to - I'd ripped it out last year before he was turned. Glaring, I motioned him away and opened the door. Charlotte was just beginning to stir. Setting the food down, I climbed into the bed with her and pulled her lush, warm body to me and savored her scent. The smell of a warm spring day filled my nose and I growled low, almost purring.

Opening her vivid green eyes, she stared at me with no trace of fear to mar her lovely features. "What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and stretched, pressing her hips against me deliciously. My cock was already starting to throb just by looking at her.

"Close to evening. I brought you some food and water. Eat, and then we'll talk." She got out of the bed, and I instantly missed her warmth. Taking the blanket with her, she moved to the fire, sitting on the floor with her face to it. I handed her the tray and she tucked in greedily. I chuckled to myself watching her. She more than likely hadn't eaten in days. The water she drank quickly and I refilled it for her. Soon she would no longer have the need for such things, and once she tasted the rich ambrosia of her own kind, she would no longer miss it.

"Tonight I will make you like me." The words came out of my mouth and I mentally cringed. I hadn't meant to speak out loud - not yet. She stopped eating and looked at me, her green eyes going wide and dancing with the colors of the flames. For the first time I sensed her fear.

"Will it hurt?" Her voice was small and she set the remaining food aside, her appetite now gone.

"I promise to make the turning as pleasurable for you as possible. For the next three days you will burn with an unquenchable fire, and then we'll be together forever. Mates. I will protect you and teach you to survive." She gulped more water and closed her eyes. While she was not trembling in fear, there was enough inside of her to make my cock stir.

"Finish eating, and then I will be back." I wanted her now, but turning her required the Major. All newborns were turned by him and there were no exceptions to the rule. To keep her alive any longer would only bring trouble. Several newborns were already salivating to get near her. I would rather have the Major turn her than have her mauled and killed by bloodthirsty newborns.

"If any of them go near that door, kill them," I instructed. Two guards immediately flanked the door, curious as to why I was taking such care with a human. They didn't need to know and knew I would kill whoever talked.

As luck would have it, Maria had not dug her claws in all that hard or deep. I found the Major near our underground training facility. He was staring at aging newborns, pointing and culling from the herd while the guards destroyed those chosen. I remembered those days and the fight to prove myself worthy. I hoped he would do me this small favor. It was the first time I'd asked for anything – up until now my needs had been more than met and satisfied.

"Spit it out, Peter, I am rather busy." He wasn't busy and was looking quite bored, actually. Again I noticed how his heart just wasn't into our duties anymore. The Major went through the motions, but I could tell some of the fire for our life was dying. It mattered not to me; I loved him fiercely and would follow him anywhere. Now, if Maria found out, the case would be different. That whore wasn't about to let her prize possession get away, and that's the way she looked at the Major.

I thought of Charlotte waiting in my room. I wanted her, needed her, and prayed the Major was still in a generous and merciful mood. "I'd like the girl turned to be my mate."

His head whipped around so fast that it blurred. I knew he felt my feelings, but that I was acting on them startled him. Never had I asked anything of him that wasn't in the bedroom with us alone. I pleaded with him with my feelings - something he understood - letting him feel the bond already developing between Char and I, as well as my love for him - how it was undying and true, even with Charlotte.

The nod of his head indicated his agreement and he turned his back to me, once again staring out at the battle. There was a slight shifting to him - a weight hanging on his shoulders - and I felt the slight melancholy that he was trying very hard to suppress. In an instant I knew why - he has grown to hate this life and would not deny me my chance to have something different.

I returned to Charlotte knowing it wouldn't be long before he joined us in my quarters. She was staring at the fire and smiled when I pushed open the door. Her fear was gone and was replaced with anticipation. Pulling her up from the floor, I greedily began kissing her mouth and face. Already I was crazy about her and looked forward to having her after the change.

Formal mates were not allowed in the compound - more for loyalty reasons than anything else. That the Major was willing to turn her for me proved he knew where my loyalty lay. My loyalty was to him always, no matter the situation, until he wished me away.

With a soft hand, I brushed a lock of flame out of Charlotte's face and over her shoulder. The feelings I had for her already were astonishing, and not at all unlike what I carried for Jasper.

I wanted to know her more before tonight, to be able to tell her something of her life after she was changed. Jasper had done that for me, and it was a part of our relationship I cherished.

"What was your life like?" I ran my fingers through the curls of her hair, watching as the thick strands re-curled.

"I was born and raised in a bordello in Santa Fe. My mother was a working girl who was well enough liked that they let her stay on with me. I have absolutely no idea who my father was - probably someone who passed through town and stayed one night. There were always plenty of women around to look after me, teach me, and love me. I didn't know about civil proprieties until I could spell the word. I thought life was normal. The other kids and I stuck pretty close together. They taught me how to not take any guff from anyone and to stand up for myself, even if it wasn't proper. A lady needed to look after herself and not put on too many airs. Underneath our clothes, we're all the same. It's probably why I can look at you in the all together and not be the least embarrassed. There is nothing secret or private in a bordello - not noises, sights, or tricks. I probably saw more naked men by the time I was five than I could count. Not much else to tell."

She did softly blush while giving my body an appraising look, like she was measuring me up. Thank goodness for me that she found me a pleasing specimen. My cock grew, aching and hard, under her watchful eye and I wished the Major would hurry his beautiful ass up. I wanted her. I wanted to make her scream as I tasted her and made her come in my mouth. I wanted to watch the Major fuck her. The thought of watching his thick hard cock thrusting in and out of her wet pussy was enough to engorge me fully.

"You're thinking of him, aren't you?" My head whipped around to stare into her emerald eyes.

"What?" No one dared to ask about my relationship with the Major.

"I could tell last night. As soon as he walked into the room, you couldn't take your eyes off him. It was like the guys would look at the girls - like something they wanted to eat. You were with him, were you not? Last night? That's why you didn't come right away. I don't blame you for wanting him over me. It's not like I'm some tiny little thing, like the girl he picked. My momma used to smack my hand for touching the desserts until she just gave up. I've got the curves God gave me, and I suppose I'll have to live with that. The older girls used to tell me that I should go into the trade - that some men like them lush and soft. I always wanted to be like the fine ladies who walked the streets with their tiny waists that a man's hand could span. They had long thin fingers that looked perfect flipping out a fan. And what I wouldn't give for those tiny bird-like ankles that, when shown, would make a man run to help a lady down from her carriage." She rested her arm on a bent leg, staring into my red eyes. Her face showed no shame or question, only mild amusement and curiosity, but I could see the hurt behind those eyes as two tears fell like glistening diamonds in the firelight.

This beautiful enchantress didn't think she was pretty enough for me - or for anyone. Like a flash, I knew why. I saw the cruelty and the shame, the taunting and the teasing. In every way possible, I would spend the rest of my existence telling and proving to her just how beautiful she is.

"I won't lie. I was thinking of him, but I was also thinking of you. When I first saw you, I wondered if your breasts would taste as good as they looked, and I marveled how your hips filled out your dress, begging for my hands, and how your ass was begging for my mark." Quickly, I pulled her across the floor and into my arms, planting my mouth on hers and sucking her tongue into mine. I took her small hand and placed it on my pulsating cock "This is what you do to me, Charlotte. I'm aching for you and I want to spend forever in bed with you, counting every last beautiful freckle on your body as I bring you to pleasure, time and time again.

She leaned into me and sighed into my kiss. Flashes of light played behind my eyes like a picture book being quickly thumbed through. The results would be incredible and I would have been antsier for the Major if I didn't already know that he was less than a minute away.

"Do you trust me, Charlotte? Do you want to be with me?" Holding her cheeks in my hands, I kissed her head, her nose, and then her lips.

"Yes, Peter. I do. Whatever happens, I trust you." Her eyes held crystal tears and hope.

Just then, the knock came on the door and then it opened. The Major leaned in the doorway, his face a carefully-placed mask. He wasn't sure yet whether he wanted things to be the hard way or the easy way. He understood my attraction for the girl and he let me feel his own. Like me, he thought she was lovely and would serve us both well.

For the first time, Charlotte felt fear, and I had to stifle my growl as Jasper closed the door and began playing with her emotions. Charlotte got up and took a step back - just one - and he leered, white teeth flashing in the firelight. I smirked as I saw what was coming next, and took a step away.

Charlotte replaced her step with two, then three, meeting Jasper half way. She lifted her chin, and as bold as brass, she stood on her tiptoes and for the first time ever caught the Major unawares when she planted a soft sultry kiss on his lips.

The look of shock and bewilderment on his face was priceless. He stood with his mouth open, and the light of laughter filled his eyes. It was a light I'd never seen before. In one fell swoop, my darling Charlotte felled the Major. With another step she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing those luscious orbs against his chest, and as bold as you please ran her right leg up behind his and down. Damn, the girl was a minx in disguise. Fear, anxiety, and a plethora of other emotions filled the room, yet Charlotte held her ground, this time raking her fingers down his chest and teasing the buttons of his shirt before undoing the first two, and then the third and forth.

"So, you're the Major. I'm Charlotte. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was husky, low, and full of sin. Whatever they taught her in the bordello had either stuck or was just innate. Her right index finger ran a line down Jasper's chest and I could hear his breath falter. He wasn't used to them being seductive and willing, and it definitely was catching him off guard.

The flash came and I knew he wouldn't hurt her. I knew that he would never willingly hurt Charlotte. Jasper was becoming as quickly enraptured with my mate as I was. The wondrous things we would do together made my cock hard and throbbing.

With one hand, Jasper pushed the thin chemise straps off her shoulders, baring their creamy silk to the flickering flames. I watched as he bent forward and kissed along one collar bone and then the other. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her forward against his own aching cock.

"Your request will be granted, Peter. She will become one of us." I came around them. Standing behind Charlotte, I wrapped my arms around them both - my mate and my lover. Charlotte's hand came up and wrapped around my head, and she pulled me in for a kiss as Jasper began gently undoing the buttons on her chemise. Never before had I seen him this gentle with anyone. He was falling under Char's spell as quickly as I had.

Both of our breaths caught in our chests as Char's incredible breasts were free. Milky white, with just a touch of a rosy glow, they beckoned to my hand and Jasper's mouth. We groaned together in perfect unison. Her hot, wet tongue swirled with mine as I tasted the lust that burst forth from her.

Jasper's mouth was working its way passed her delicate rosy nipples and down over her slightly rounded stomach. The lust rose when I took both of her breasts in my hands, rolling and tweaking them - I was in love with them. My hands overflowed and I was close to heaven.

Charlotte arched against me and I began to suck on her neck just as Jasper stuck his tongue deep into her belly button and began thrusting in and out. One of her small, beautiful hands grabbed at my hair while her other hand clutched at Jasper's. Again the lust rose until our bodies were feeling a combined lightning current.

Jasper followed the trail of her pantaloons down to the top of her mound and he quickly pulled them down her legs. The Major looked up at me, his eyes black with lust and love, and he ran his hands up the back of Charlotte's legs before pressing them open with his knees.

The smell of her arousal made us both growl deep in our chests, and Char moaned at the Major's cool hands on her hot thighs. They, like the rest of her, were lush, soft, and too inviting for mere words. Her arms wrapped around my head, forcing her breasts and hips forward as she moaned. The hammering of her heart was a powerful drug.

I was sure her scream was heard throughout the entire compound as I watched Jasper grab her hips and bury his long, cool tongue in between her legs, licking at her slit and clit before diving into her molten heat.

"Please!" The words were gasps as Jasper lifted her legs over his shoulders and buried himself further into the red patch of curls that were just begging for pleasure.

"What do you want, darlin'?" That Texan drawl that made my cock twitch seemed so loud in the room next to Charlotte's panting. I yearned to taste her from the source as much as I yearned to taste her on his tongue.

"Both of you. I want both of you." Her ass ground into my cock and I hissed.

"Have you ever had a man, darlin'?" Jasper stood, planting Charlotte's feet gently back on the floor. It was a wonder she could stand. Jasper fed me the tinge of fear from Char that came with his words.

"Yes, just once." She was biting her lip and I could smell the slight salt of unshed tears. "He was killed in a gunfight a few days later."

I could tell Jasper was disappointed to a small degree. He would have loved for her to be a virgin. I, however, cared not. I would prefer her to not be in any pain our first time. She was regretting her truthfulness, but she knew the consequences of a lie. She was a smart one, this girl.

"Pity." Jasper looked at both of us. My arms were wrapped around Char and my hands lowered down her body before disappearing into the curls of her womanhood. Some of her lust was lost and I was determined for her to regain it. I wanted her screaming my name in passion, not fear or pain. Jasper felt the same way, although he'd never admit it. Bastard.

Jasper quickly shucked his clothes and boots before returning to us. His body, and the myriad of scars upon it, glowed in the light. I forgot how many nights I'd spent kissing, licking, and caressing those scars. Even now they called to me, begging for my tongue.

Jasper let lust run through all of us as he stood in front of both me and Char. The lust rose again, this time from Char, as Jasper pulled me in for a hard, hot kiss. Char groaned against both of us and began grinding her sweet ass against my straining cock. Knowing that she was turned on by my and Jasper's intimacy was a potent aphrodisiac.

Her body writhed between the both of us, her hands roaming and touching every body part they came in contact with. I was near to bursting by the time she wrapped an arm behind her and around my waist to knead at my backside while running her hand down Jasper's chest. Small enticing pants came from her throat, and more than once I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Venom was all but dripping from Jasper's ready cock - he wanted her as much as I did. I loathed the fact that he would be turning her, and not I. Maybe someday he would honor my loyalty to let me claim her - to mark over his bite - but it would always be his venom in her veins. That part I was okay with. He was the strongest motherfucker I knew. If Jasper's venom could make her strong enough to last her first year, then I would not complain.

"Please, Peter. I want you." Her words were a song in my ear. That she was voicing her want for me made me ache all the more.

Not caring if Jasper became upset with me or not, I lifted Charlotte into my arms and carried her to my bed. It rivaled the size of Jasper's and contained more than enough room for the three of us. I heard Jasper's huff behind me, but I didn't care. I also knew he was staring at my ass and wondering how long it would be before he got a piece of it again.

My mouth trailed cool, wet kisses down Charlotte's sternum, making her nipples harden further into tight pebbles. I captured one in my mouth and sucked hard, loving the feel of her bucking up against me. Her skin tasted warm and sweet. The beat of her heart, pumping delicious mouthwatering blood, was a potent drug. I could get lost in her body's rhythm.

Jasper crawled onto the bed and to the top, close to Char's head. He stroked her hair and moved her head toward his massively hard cock. I nearly lost all control as her dark pink lips surrounded his head, sucking hard once before pulling out and sliding her tongue up and then down his pulsating shaft.

He was going to let me have her first as penance for the turning. His love filled me and this gift was something I'd take with me forever. Jasper's love amazed me, and in the blackness and hell of death, destruction, and despair we found something true and worth fighting for.

Staring at Charlotte, I met her eyes as her mouth was wrapped around Jasper's cold cock. God, this woman was fucking amazing, and I got to keep her for eternity. Watching them for a brief second, I noticed how Jasper's eyes were closed. His left hand massaged Char's abundant breasts while the other clawed into the bed. He was as lost in her as I was about to become.

With one long, cool digit I tested Charlotte's entrance, enjoying the heat and fragrance of her as it assailed my senses. She was so hot and ready for me. Pressing in deeper, I was awarded with a throaty moan and her hips rose off the bed. I wanted to make her scream for me before I took her. Slowly, and in time with the thrusting of Jasper's cock in her mouth, I thrust two fingers inside her, reaching for that spot that would send her over the edge. Curling my digits high and back, I kept the pace. Bending, I sucked her hard nub of flesh into my mouth and almost screamed at how good she tasted.

One, two, three more strokes and she was writhing, panting hard, and pulling away from Jasper's cock. She fisted her hands into the bed and her hips slammed up toward me. In a blink - and just before she hit the full force of her orgasm - I replaced my fingers with my tongue and sucked the orgasm out of her, lapping up her sweet juices as they flowed into my mouth.

I couldn't deny myself any longer - my cock was near to bursting. Pulling away, I placed the head of my cock at her entrance. Gripping the bed, I slowly worked my way inside her inferno. With a patience I didn't know I possessed, I waited until she began to adjust to accommodate my size. Charlotte might not have been a virgin, but she was as tight as one. Her mouth was once again working Jasper's cock and her hand was massaging his balls. His pace greatly increased as he watched my cock slide into her hot confines.

Grabbing her hips, I began thrusting slow. "Fuck, Charlotte, you're so hot and tight." I could swear I was in the pits of hell and being burned alive. What a way to die…

Her increasing wetness as she thrust against me made thrusting harder easier. Her tantalizing body was thrust off the bed, even as she moaned around Jasper's cock. He'd fisted a hand in her hair, using it for leverage as her tongue and mouth swallowed him whole. I knew he was getting close.

Char's screams of pleasure as I began rubbing her clit were the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. Her muscles were rapidly squeezing my cock as I pumped harder into her vice-like confines. She was built for sex and love, and she was mine for eternity. Between her and Jasper, I was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

Jasper's body bowed, his taut lean muscles calling for my touch. I reached out and grabbed him in an all-consuming kiss just as he lost himself in Charlotte. His roar was mighty in his chest and his hands clung to both of us. Pinching Char's clit hard, I watched as her emerald eyes rolled back into her head and she lurched hard off the bed. One hand reached for Jasper and he took it willingly, even as our tongues met again in a sultry kiss.

Now that he was finished, he pulled out of Charlotte, but not before kissing her long and hard, his fingers running lovingly over her face and neck. He climbed off the bed and around me and my body screamed in pleasure at what I knew was coming next. Already Jasper was hard again, and I could feel his want projecting against me.

His delicious cock, still wet from Charlotte's mouth, slid into my ass with no preparation and now I was the one roaring and clinging to the bed. Char's long legs wrapped around the sides of both of us and she writhed on the bed, her glorious hair aflame. Together, the three of us began thrusting in time. Char began twisting her nipples, and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. With a few more thrusts she was screaming my name, her body snapping off the bed as I began pounding faster. My own release was building rapidly. How I'd managed to hold off this long was a mystery.

Charlotte leaned up and wrapped her arms around me just as Jasper thrust hard into me. He, too, wrapped his arms around my waist, and love - pure, beautiful love - flowed into me from both sides and the world exploded with brilliant light and ecstasy. Jasper came again, pumping hard into me and biting the mark he'd created on my neck when he'd sired me.

We were now all panting in our afterglow and I could tell that Charlotte was nervous as she lay entwined in our arms. When her eyes began to look glassy I knew that Jasper was using his powers as a potent drug. He wanted her to feel no pain when his teeth buried into her neck. That he would take such care of my mate made me love him more.

I held Charlotte to me as Jasper brushed her hair away, his teeth flashing in the light. In one motion, and before Char could even sigh, his teeth was buried in her neck and the scent of her blood mixed with the smell of our sex. Her deep moan caused me to twitch and I knew it wouldn't be long before we were all wrapped up in each other again. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be for at least three more days.

I held her in my arms, stroking her hair and whispering my words of love to her as Jasper bit through every pulse point on her body. He wanted her strong, and he wanted her to survive this life. Again my heart clutched for them both - my mate and my lover. He was making sure that Charlotte would be strong for me, and with Jasper's massive injections of venom, I knew she would be. I could feel his love not only for me but for Charlotte, too, in every bite. He was making her his just as surely as I was.

****

Charlotte's newborn year was anything but easy, but we made it through each task. She took to training like a natural. As the year wore on, the problems began. Too many were now aware of her special status and the favors it afforded her - one being the comforts of my and Jasper's quarters and therefore forgoing life in the newborn pits.

During this time, I began insidiously taking on more and more of the Major's duties, especially with the slaves and any humans brought into the compound. The Major became choosier with his meals, often only taking those who caused problems. And not since the night of Charlotte's arrival had he culled a woman from the herd for sport.

I could see his powers growing, even beyond that of Maria's persuasive reach. I watched Maria as she watched Jasper, who, in turn, watched over Charlotte among the newborns. I was also aware of Maria watching over me and becoming more pleased with my duties and the tasks I was performing in the Major's stead. As Jasper and I spent more time with Charlotte, culminating her training as she neared the end of her newborn year, Maria's hatred for my mate began to grow.

Two weeks after her final trials, while we lay snuggled in bed taking a brief respite, the Major came to the door. Silently he slipped in. "I have no choice, Peter. I'm sorry. Guards, take her! Put her with the others." The Major's face was a mask of stoic calm.

"You can't do this." I saw flashes of his plans, but they still put Charlotte at too much risk. He knew this.

"Tomorrow you will help me destroy the pawns. They are past their mark. You will obey." I halted in my tracks at my sire's command, rooted to the spot.

We started bright and early, decimating all the newborns in the order of when they'd arrived. The fires of the dead burned high and bright with foul, purple smoke. I hated this. I hated the killing of our kind, and as we neared the end of the list my gut began to churn. I watched, trying not to hate my lover and friend, as he called my mate's name.

Charlotte was thrust through the door, her clothes ripped. She'd been in more than one fight overnight and had come out the winner. Jasper started circling her. He hated this, but he was under his sire's orders and he had to obey.

Not stopping to think, I grabbed my sire from behind, yelling for Charlotte to run as Jasper and I began fighting in earnest. Even if under Maria's command, I would not allow him to destroy the woman I loved. The woman _he_ loved.

I kicked him away, my heart breaking, and I fled, following the plan that flashed in front of my eyes, knowing that Jasper had set this up. He'd given Charlotte and me our freedom. Together, my mate and I flew from the one we loved. Sticking to the north, we hunted when necessary and stuck to animals when no humans were within range. We hoped no word would get back to Maria, or else even the Major wouldn't be able to save our asses.

Five years later, I repaid the favor. It had taken that long to find a plan that worked. I crept up on the compound, staying downwind. The outside was strangely deserted. Taking a route only used by the Major, I was able to stay out of range of any vampires inside. As I moved, I planted the explosive devices, entwining their ends until I was at the Major's door and the whole place was wired to blow.

In five years the place had changed greatly, and I could tell the time had taken its toll on my love. His face was weary and his body almost sagged with relief when I thrust his door open. It didn't take much convincing to get him to go with me, and together we fled the way I'd come, decimating the few who came across our path. Fifty yards away from the compound, Charlotte stood waiting, and as soon as we were cleared, she depressed the lever that made all of us free to never look over our shoulders again.

The place blew in an explosion that rocked the mountains around us and we watched as the compound folded in on itself and down, taking all those who dwelled inside with it in a conflagration the likes of Hell.

A few years later, Jasper left us for what we believed was for good. No longer could his powers handle the emotions rolling off our prey. Even his love for us couldn't make him withstand the agony. We loved him enough to let him go. Years later he introduced us to the Cullens and to the woman he'd wed - a bitch of a pixie who kept him on the shortest leash I'd ever seen. They had taken the powerful, incredible man I loved and turned him into a lap dog. Neither Charlotte nor I could stand the sight and we left, not knowing if we'd ever see him again.

Later he contacted us through an associate in Seattle, wanting us to take care of his ancestral home. He knew our longing to be together again and was giving us a piece of him in the only way he knew how.

Now he was bringing someone new here. We would never be the threesome we'd once been, but I knew that through her we would finally be a family again. Charlotte was happy for him and overjoyed that he'd finally found his mate. Through my gift, she saw not only another female around, but a friend and sister - something she'd never had and had always wanted. I was okay with my insight into Jasper's mate.

Already I knew this woman had changed him. She had fused him together, making the demon and man complete. She would love him, cherish him, and hold him true for all the days of his existence. What more could I want for the one I loved than to have what I'd found in Charlotte? Just knowing he was loved by his mate was enough to keep me content. But if she ever hurt him, I would waste no time in tearing her apart. If I could have Jasper close enough to give him my love, even if it wasn't sexual, then I was alright with that. My love for him would not change, even if I had to lock it inside for eternity.

The helicopter landed and I sat patiently waiting until I had given them enough time inside. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to see him. It was too long since I'd laid eyes on him. I needed him to feel my love - stalwart and true. I knew that his mate would be afraid, but Charlotte would keep me in line as always. Soon we would be a true family and tonight I would give Jasper's mate my most prized possession, cementing her into our lives and hearts. In an instant as I was running toward the main house. I knew that I would love and die for her as surely as I would my Charlotte.

* * *

**A/n If you loved it, please vote. More of Second Chances will be up soon. Hugs to all.**

**Aerialla**


End file.
